In conventional agricultural activities, agricultural waste products are produced. In carrying out the activities of an agricultural unit, such as a farm, energy is required in a number of different forms.
More specifically, in agriculture, it is common to use hot water for many different specific purposes.
It is further common in agricultural establishments to utilize electrical energy, such as for lighting and operation of apparatus.
It is common in dairy agriculture to provide cleaning solution in cleaning out the milk lines, etc. High degrees of sanitation must be maintained to avoid contamination of the milk as when flowed through such lines.
It is conventional to obtain the hot water by conventional hot water heaters utilizing conventional fuels, such as fuel oil, gas, etc., or by means of electrical heating coils.
The high cost of such energy adversely affects the profitability of such agricultural enterprises. Further, the use of chemical sterilizing means has not proven completely satisfactory in maintaining the necessary sterilized condition of the lines.